Of Blade and Blood
by WhiteWolf2296
Summary: Naruto is 8 when a man visits him under orders from someone, He gives Naruto a strange egg  that later hatches and inside is ... well that would be telling read to find out. Just read, promise its unique IT'S NOT A DRAGON R/R


**A/N Hi this is my second fic but I only did one chapter on first before. God Bless and enjoy my fic**

**Don't own Gaara... what you were expecting me to say something else.(ring ring ring, Blackwolf picks up cell phone" Wait, what, okay fine, due to advice from my lawyer I will point out I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RELATED MERCHINDISE**

**Summary **

**Naruto is 8 when a man visits naruto under orders from someone. He gives Naruto a strange egg that later hatche and inside is …... well that would be telling read to find out. Just read promise its unique IT'S NOT A DRAGON or a pokemon I have never found another story like it on here but there may be one or two I haven't read Pairings are NaruIno, SasuSaku,**

**Chapter 1 : The Egg**

**Naruto's Egg**

A blond boy about 8 years old, stood in front of log stuck deep in the ground. His fists made large dents into the log, he was currently being fueled by rage and sadness.

One of his teachers at the academy had ignored him completely, for the 5th time this week.

No matter how hard he tried it was always the same the teachers and the other students hated him no matter what he did. 'I just don't get it why do they hate me I never did anything wrong to them'.

He furiously drove his fist into the log (that poor poor innocent log). He kept hitting the log as tears slowly slid down his face.

Blood fell in a stream down his knuckles. He dropped to the ground panting and sobbing uncontrollably. He had kept all his emotions bottled up inside since he was five and he just hit his braking point.

He was brought out of his breakdown when a large hand landed on his shoulder. He reacted like any other 8 year old would, he turned around kunai in hand and lunged for the man, who easily deflected with a kunai of his own.

The blond stood there staring at a man wearing a tight fitting black robe with the hood up his black gloves and boots gave away nothing as to what his appearance could be.

The blond charged again unleashing all his rage on the man. (do not worry my youthful friends the man is not an OC) the blonds kunai clashed with the mans again.

The second they hit the man pushed his kunai down throwing the blond roughly to the ground.

The black clad man fazed from existence, then reappeared directly in front of the blond with a the tip of the kunai at the blonds throat. "Stand down I only wish to talk" the man said in a monotone.

The blond had a fearful look on his face "w-what do you want."

"please don't interrupt until I'm done talking, many years ago before the formation of konoha, very few select ninjas fought alongside distinct creatures kind of like summons. There names have long since been forgotten. They haven't been seen anywhere since before the first hokage was born.

They very greatly in shape, size and color. I am here to give you an egg where one of these defender summons will hatch from it. Consider this your invitation Naruto Uzumaki. One final word before I go there will be others your age receiving an egg, they will all hatch when put together."

then man began to turn till he heard Naruto speak up "how will I know the others and how many others"

with out turning around the man said "a mark on the forearm will appear and glow when you approach each other for the first time since receiving the egg. There will be two others in konoha"

The man slowly faded from existence but not before saying in a low enough voice where Naruto couldn't hear "you look just like your father".

Where the man once stood was an egg the larger than Naruto's head. The egg was orange with black rounded rectangles and three black stripes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's Egg**

**(this is taking place at the same time naruto gets his egg)**

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the Uchiha Compound's private training area. He had finally formed fireball for the Fireball Jutsu. He was fixing to yell for his dad to come see till he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

He turned to see a man wearing a tight black robe with the hood up which provided just shadowed area to keep his face hidden.

Sasuke was about to yell for his family when the man placed his hand on his mouth. "Shh don't yell I'm here to give you a gift and to extend an invitation to join an elite group of ninja" he slowly removed his hand.

Sasuke said in a quiet voice "What gift" the man gave a motion of his hand, then a purple egg with the tome's of the sharingan materialized in front of Sasuke.

The man said "this is the gift,

"what … the hell... is that"

"that is an egg containing what is called a defender summon he or she will be your friend, pet, defender and ninja partner.

There are others who will have a defender summon the egg will only hatch when you get them all together. There will be two others in konoha. As of right now anyway.

When you first get close to them your arm will begin to glow, as will there's one more thing, train hard but not for your clan you should train for your friends"

He turned and began walking to suddenly vanish into thin air. Sasuke stared in awe at where the man had once been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru's egg

Shikamaru Nara sat leaned against a tree, hands tucked behind his head and staring up at the sky currently doing his favorite activity, watching clouds.

'_I wonder what Choji is doing, probably something troublesome.' _He was brought out of his musing by a man in a tight black robe with the hood up to where all you could see was some gray locks hair.

He said "Yo, I'm here to invite you to join an elite group" Shikamaru started to open his mouth but was cut off

"no speaking till I'm done, You will receive a gift as incentive"

He held his hand out causing a Egg rise from the ground beside Shikamaru. It was flat black in color with a few white spots.

"Before you ask, that is an egg containing a special creature called a defender summon. What it will look like, I don't know. It will be your pet, friend, defender and ninja partner.

It will only hatch when it is close enough to the other two in Konoha, we will be in contact after your eggs hatch.

You can tell them by a mark on there forearm that will glow when you are around them for the first time since getting the eggs." the man stared at Shikamaru intently.(not that shika could tell)

"Well kid, any questions?" Shikamaru appeared to be thinking "tell me who your boss is" a small laugh escaped the man's lips.

He placed his hand on the Nara's head and ruffled his hair "in time kid, in time"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a half-hour later in the Hokage's office

Two men wearing tight black robes were knelt, while another was stood in the corner nonchalant. All of them faced the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The man from the corner spoke "we gave the eggs to brats like you asked sensei" as he spoke he removed his hood revealing a man in his mid forties with long white hair and red lines which most would think them tattoos on his face.

a smile came on the face the aged kage "good Jiraiya-kun, Kakashi-kun, Itachi-Kun, I have another mission for you three... I have recently discovered the location of Orochimaru I want you to capture him ALIVE"

an extreme look of protest shown on the face of the Toad sannin, "Why on earth would you want the Traitor to be brought back alive, are you going senile old man."

The third's face was emotionless "I've recently done some digging into Orochimaru's defection and discovered something surprising the rest is classified till the mission is completed the details are in this scroll" the professor tossed a scroll to Jiraiya

"oh Jiraiya your team leader" with that the aged kage sit down at his desk. While Jiraiya, Itachi and Kakashi made a quick exit out the window.

**A/N I know its a short chapter but It did not make any since to to cut it off any where else so please my youthful friends R/R I can't get better without your help (author points at reader) Only you can stop bad fanfics lol God Bless and tell me what you think**


End file.
